


deal

by sslashd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslashd/pseuds/sslashd
Summary: 没有感情的搬文机器，老失忆患者了根本不记得写了啥
Kudos: 2





	deal

“well kido,那我们的交易就算成立了。”

Bill向着对面的人伸出他那正疯狂燃烧着蓝色火苗的右手。

————————

Dipper缓慢的拍打着Soos的背，轻声劝道“你也别太伤心了，人们都有离开的一天，她走后我们继续当你的家人。”

今天是Soos奶奶的葬礼，正如Dipper所说的，无病无灾，只是刚好到了那个年限。

他们的叔公难得有一次不吝啬，愿意无条件的把神秘小屋借出来做葬礼的仪式。虽然有关系亲密的人去世是一件特别令人伤心的事情，可最近困扰着Dipper的却是一本书，不，准确的说应该是一本日志。那是他在帮忙打扫小屋的时候发现的，最开始的他是抱着‘说不定里面有叔公的秘密’而打开的，却渐渐被里面的内容所吸引。这个年纪的男孩子正是对一些神秘的事物感兴趣的时候，Dipper也不意外，恰恰这本书里尽是一些关于这个小镇秘密的东西。他很愿意让自己沉浸进去，无知的世界和物质对于他来说吸引力太大，这本日志所记载的内容实在太多，并且有着知识是他闻所未闻，需要慢慢消化的，因此Dipper的进度也十分的缓慢。在Soos奶奶葬礼后的第二个月，他终于来到了日志的最后一页。和之前的内容不同，这里没有介绍什么稀有的植物或者动物，只有一个占满了两页纸的圆圈，圆圈内部顶着一个黄色的三角形。Dipper用手指慢慢描绘着日志上的图案，不知为何，这个三角形让他觉得兴奋又紧张。突然他感觉纸上似乎有凸起来的部分，于是忙把手指移向不平坦的地方。“B.I.L.L……C.I.P.H.E.R？”随着他话音刚落，纸上的三角形就迸发出了金黄色的光芒。“well well well ，看来就是你唤醒了我啊。”Dipper呆滞的看着自己面前漂浮在空中的、戴着黑色小礼帽的、说话带着电音的三角形。“……会、会说话的玉米片！”——————————“所以总的来说，你是掌管这个小镇那片森林【规则】的神，但是由于某些原因被封印在这本书里，现在需要我帮你解开封印。”Dipper转了转自己的帽子，接着说到“可是你现在不是已经从书里出来了吗？”Bill又痴痴的笑了几声，在空中华丽的转了个圈，并随手就将头上的小礼帽对着Dippet扔了出去，Dipper条件反射的后退一步，帽子却没有如他想象的那般朝他飞过来，而是像是被什么阻挠了一般，被一堵无形的屏障挡了回去“如你所见，这本日志对我有一定的限制，我并不能离开这东西太远。”Dipper现在彻底相信自己已经被卷入了一些‘非日常’的事件，这让他很是兴奋。平淡无奇的生活终于有了一丝涟漪，他愿意为了这类‘不平常’的事情花上一礼拜，甚至一个月来让自己能更近距离的接触到这片森林的秘密。他询问Bill“那我要怎么才能释放你呢？”“well 我忠诚的朋友，我会给你一张说明，你就跟着纸条上行动就好了。”————————Dipper站在森林的入口，手里紧握着Bill给他的那张“藏宝图”身体轻微颤抖着，他的内心充满了前所未有的兴奋和期待。Bill让他寻找的东西，有些是只能才传说和神话故事中才会出现的，有些确实前所未闻的，并且都详尽的写了解说和画有图，虽说图并不怎么好看。但这张纸直接说明了那些生物是存在的，那些之前只存在于书本上的东西不久后他就能亲眼见到了。他低头看看第一条，确保自己不会有任何的失误。『天蛾人，这个很好认，他们普遍两米高，有白色的翅膀，要他们翅膀上的粉末，居住地位于森林的西南地。』西南地？说实话那是Dipper的主要活动地，可他确定他之前从未见过这类生物。由于熟悉路径的原因，他很快就到达了目的地，像他往常的来到一样，这里除了到达他腰部的蘑菇以外一无所有。这让他对Bill有了一丝丝的怀疑，但他也不愿就此放弃，于是他选择去一个他之前没有去过的灌木丛碰碰运气。再进入了七个臭哄哄的灌木丛都一无所获后他有点点想放弃了，可惯性让他依旧走入了下一片地。[有客人来了呢。][小孩子？怎么进来的。][是个人类男孩呢。][为什么要来打扰我们。][不害怕吗？]在Dipper脚踏上土地的一瞬间，无数的声音传入了他的脑内。他立即抬头四处张望，试图能看清楚是谁在说话。[听得见呢。][在找我们呢。][来干嘛的呢。][如果是迷路得尽快让他出去哦。]Dipper努力从一片乱糟糟的话中分辨出她们每个人分别都说了些什么，在听到询问他为什么来到后便大声回答道“尊敬的女士们，如果可以的话能给我一点你们翅膀上的粉末吗？”[………]在他说完后气氛突然陷入了一种诡异的沉默中。当他再次听到声音时已经不是乱七八糟的一团了，而是一个声音低沉的女声在独自说话[人类的小孩啊，翅膀上的粉末是我们寿命的象征，如若将粉末送给你，我们的生命也会减少，更何况，你是怎么知道我们的。]Dipper听了这话稍稍有点慌乱，他之前以为粉末不是什么重要的东西，现在却觉得Bill有点不道德，可他外表看起来和之前并无两样，十分平静的回答道“是我的一个朋友，他被封印住了，需要借用一点天蛾人翅膀上的粉末才能解开封印，当然你们的居所也是他告诉我的。对了，他叫Bill，你们可能认识。”[…Bill…cipher？]Dipper听到对方说出了自己熟悉的名字很是兴奋，连连点头。对方的声音这次再传出来的时候透出点无奈。[你有容器吗，放在随便一块树丛上吧。]Dipper忙把书包里装的一个小瓶子放在最近的一丛灌木上，突然间有瓶子在的地方树枝都向四周散开，再度开口时被顶上来的瓶子里已经有了小半瓶白色的粉末。Dipper激动的拿起瓶子仔细观察，瓶里反射着阳光的物体让Dipper很是着迷。突然想起什么似的他问道“Bill是你们这里掌管规则的神对么？”[…是的，他是我们至高无上的‘神’]顺利结束第一个任务并且知道Bill没有骗自己的Dipper很是开心，掏出纸条查看下一个地点。第二个要去的地方和要找的人他都很熟悉，所以步伐也快了起来。『多头熊的毛发，住在森林里最高的树洞中，和名字一样，很多脑袋的熊。』这次的行动很是容易，多头熊听说Dipper需要自己的毛发后毫不犹豫和怀疑的就让Dipper随便剪。Dipper完成任务后依旧问了在天蛾人那里同样的问题，多头熊却表示之前从来没有听说过Bill Cipher这个名字，也不知道有什么掌管规则的神。顺利完成第一趟旅程的Dipper迅速的返回小屋，想要解救能恢复森林秩序的Bill。“你可真是个好孩子。”在Dipper还没有踏进房间内就听到了这句话，这促使他加快了脚步，一进门就看见Bill躺在日志里的圆圈上笑着望着他。他走过去将拿到的东西一一显示给Bill，随即就得到了下一步指示，将毛发和粉末混合在一起涂抹在有Bill在的那一页纸上，然后烧毁。虽说要烧掉这本日志Dipper是十分不舍的，哪怕只是其中一页，可既然他之前已经答应了Bill，就一定要把这件事做好。按照Bill的指示将事情都完成后，他能明显的看见Bill身体周围黄色的光芒没有之前强烈了。Bill也很是兴奋，在空中转了几圈就迅速往屋外飘去“Thanks kid ,我以后会好好报答…oach！”“what the ……”还享受着成就感的Dipper听到这两句明显带着怒气的话语就走向Bill刚刚飘走的地方。“怎么了，为什么还不出去？”是的，Bill还在屋内，即使他前方就是打开着的窗户。“我失算了”Bill的身体渐渐的变成了红色“居然这里还有个封印！”Dipper对这样的Bill感到恐惧，不自觉的后退着与他拉开距离。Bill注意到了他这个动作，努力控制自己重新变回黄色。“我可能还需要你帮忙，行么？”Dipper见他不是那么生气了，也又恢复了平时与他交谈的样子“是又去森林找东西吗，我很乐意！森林是……”“hey dude ,你一个人在这干嘛呢。”Dipper被突然传出来的声音吓了一跳，回头看见Soos正吃着玉米片望着自己，由于刚刚视角的问题他没有看见Bill。Dippet测了测身子，介绍了一下Bill现在的情况和自己接下来要做的事情。Soos听后的反应基本和他一样，兴奋的想要立刻冲向森林，Dipper也因为多了一个同伴而高兴。同样的接过一张纸条后他们就一起踏进了森林。『多佛，居住在森林的沼泽地周围，身体呈红色，橙黄色的眼睛，手指尖肿大，皮肤很光滑，他们很善良，所以你可以直接给他们说要一点他们的粘液来救命。』Dipper对于这种粘糊糊的东西是十分抗拒的，这时他非常庆幸自己带上了Soos。虽然他现在已经找不到他了。他觉得Soos应该走不了多远，就站在原地对着周围大声喊着“Soos快别玩了，你在哪，快出来。”不出他所料，Soos就在不远处的一个大树旁，但却无论如何都要Dipper去他那边看看。Dipper奇怪的走过去，只看到Soos在兴奋的冲他挥着手。他走到Soos的身边，这才明白为什么Soos会一定让他过去看看。大树的树干处被人开了一个洞，里面躺着一本和他无意间找到的那本一样的日志。Dipper已经开心的话都不会说了，激动的看了一眼Soos就掏出了那本日志迅速的翻动着。这本日志记录了更多属于这里的神奇的生物，他甚至看到了他之前找过的天蛾人和即将要去寻找的多佛，不得不说多佛的样子可真丑。他又继续翻看着日志，没想到在里面还能找到熟人，他看见了Bill。这是个了解他的好时机，Dipper这么想着，他可是这片森林的神。可日志则告诉他事实明显不是这样的。〔danger！〕〔恶魔，最可恶的那种恶魔！〕〔无论如何出门让他再从日志里出来！〕〔混乱的秩序。〕〔不可信任之人。〕〔将封有他的那本日志埋起来。〕Dipper感到一阵恶寒，幸好Soos偶尔的一些不寻常举动让他找到了这本日志，让他在‘解救’Bill之前找到了这本日志。他现在了没有心情继续研究那里面记录的其他生物，他只想回去重新将家里那本日志埋起来。他拍了拍Soos的肩膀“幸好有你兄弟，不然不知道我会对这片森林造成多大的伤害。”Soos完全不明白他在说什么，却还是对自己被表扬了而感到开心，傻笑着摸摸头，然后对于Dipper又往回走这件事感到十分不解。Dipper不愿意他知道那么黑暗的事情，便没有把Bill真正的面目讲给给他听，只是说自己今天身体不舒服就不找了，Soos对于他的身体健康很是担心，自然没有异议的跟着回去。独自在小屋里呆着的Bill对于他们俩回来的如此迅速很是震惊，在空中转着圈笑问他们怎么速度比上次快了很多。Soos仍旧傻傻的吃着东西望着他，Dipper却不友善了许多。“得了吧Bill”他把另一本日志上描写的东西摊开给Bill看“我们都已经知道了你的真面目，别想着我还会帮你！”Bill漫不经心的扫了眼日志“别人写什么你就信什么？真的是个没长大的小鬼啊。难道天蛾人没有承认我是他们的神吗。”Dipper听后更是生气“他们是承认了你是‘神’，可如果救助自己的神都显得很无奈的话是不是可以证明没有那个所谓的神会比较好！”Bill飘到Dipper面前抵着他的鼻尖看着他“kido，你还没有资格对于我的事评头论足。”Dipper听到这话后冷笑道“是吗，但是我有资格重新将你埋入地底！”他又转头对着Soos说道“兄弟，你能帮我把这本书拿到后院去吗？我去仓库拿把铲子。”Soos虽然不知道他要干什么，却仍旧帮助Dipper把日志放在了后院的土地中央。但在他看到Dipper拿了一把什么样的铲子后却不在听Dipper的了，那把铲子简直比Dipper还高。他从Dipper手中拿过铲子“这件事还是我帮你比较好，小孩子不要用这么危险的东西，你先去休息休息吧。”Dipper今天确实经历了太多，上午拼命了帮忙寻找东西，下午却又要将那人封印起来，身心俱疲。于是他对着Soos挥了挥手“那我先去洗个澡，这件事就麻烦你了。”Soos同样挥了挥手，做出了一个举着铲子刺向日志的动作，然后被自己逗笑。Dipper也彻底放松了，走向浴室。————————在他出来后Soos好像已经完事了，坐在沙发上笑着看着电视，身边还放着那把占满了土的铲子。Dipper走过去给Soos一个拥抱，感谢他帮自己做的事情。Soos也回他一个拥抱“天哪兄弟，铲土可真好玩！”Dipper笑了笑，感觉有点不对“你的声音，怎么和刚才的不太一样。”Soos听了他的话后歪了歪头“不一样？没有吧，也可能是我刚才不小心吞了点土的原因。”说完后还不好意思的摸了摸头。Dipper无语的看了他一眼，起身给他倒了点水喝，Soos喝完后就表示该回家了，虽然之前的家里已经没有人了。Dipper担忧的看着Soos离去的背影，可这件事他真的没有办法帮忙，只能看着Soos离去。所以他听不见Soos在离开小屋后说的那句“小鬼就是小鬼。”————————“真的吗？只用和你握手你就能让我奶奶回来？”Soos对着面前的人求证。“当然，这个交易很划算对吧。”Soos还在思考着什么，对面的人却有点不耐烦了“没有任何副作用，只用握一下手，你的亲人就能再次回到你的身边。”“那好吧。”Soos这么说着，并且伸出了自己的右手。

“well kido,那我们的交易就算成立了。”

Bill向着对面的人伸出他那正疯狂燃烧着蓝色火苗的右手。


End file.
